Hermione Granger and the Book of Demons
by Steelrat
Summary: 6th year Hermione mystery. Hermione comes into her own as a witch. Will she have what it takes to save the lives of her friends, of herself? Who is the new teacher? Who is the Arithmancor? Who can be trusted? Full novel length fan-fic.
1. Foreword

Hermione Granger and Book of Demons

Foreword

First and foremost I would like to thank the HP fan fiction community, not just on this site, but on many sites from around the world. The words you have joined together to form your ideas are what led me to my ideas and my words. As such many of you are unwitting contributors to this story and I thank you.

Second, it cannot go without saying that I also owe a great deal to J.K. Rowling. The stories and characters she created in the Harry Potter world are some of the best that have graced human language - of any time - and I strongly feel that history will vindicate my viewpoint.

I hope that this story will not be what is commonly found in fan fiction. I mean no disrespect towards my fellow fans or writers. However, this story is not meant to be cute, or witty, or fluff. It isn't a comedy, an angst or a slash fiction. It will have those elements, but my goal is to go farther. I am going to try to make a true book, in J.K.R.'s style, that will fit in neatly as a sixth year book. I have done a great deal of research and I am going to try not to have any timeline or continuity errors (such as a student still at school even though they should have graduated). If possible, I am going to go so far as to re-write it so that it reconciles with book five when it comes out.

The book will not be a departure from the mystery, humor, action and horror that we usually associate with the Harry Potter books. But the focus will change. This is going to be a book that focuses on our favorite witch, Hermione Granger. Often misunderstood and underestimated Hermione has always worked tirelessly in the background. But, by the end of this book you will have a whole new appreciation for Hermione, her strenghths, her motivations and her foibles.

One last word, I am in need of a beta reader. If you have the desire and are willing to put in the work to beta read a book that will probably be as long as Goblet of Fire, please drop me a line.


	2. Owl Post and Bad News

Hermione Granger and Book of Demons

Chapter 1

Owl Post and Bad News

The news on the television looked normal enough to most people. Stock market reports, political scandals, robbery, and worse continually droned out of its tinny speaker. This wasn't normally cause for alarm however because these things happened every day. The average person would see these events on television, or read about them in the newspaper, or even gossip about them with friends all the time. It was almost a form of entertainment for the common person. Bad news was just something to add spice to their ordinary lives. But, Hermione knew better. Her mind was open to abnormality of it all because she herself was extremely abnormal. Even for a witch.

Non-magical people, commonly called Muggles by the Wizarding world, would never have recognized Hermione Granger as anything other than a very precocious teenage girl. She had long shaggy brown hair, brown eyes and a moderate skin tone. She was dressed in slightly worn jeans and a plain t-shirt. The only thing that was at all strange about the way she looked was that she had a stunningly perfect smile. As both of her parents were dentists though, most people over looked this one odd trait. Mr. And Mrs. Granger however knew better. 

They had been most displeased with their daughter, when after her third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she had miraculously come back home with perfect teeth. Hermione had tried to explain the reason, how she had been attacked by a fellow student by the name of Draco Malfoy, but to no avail. Hermione had to assure her parents that it was her, Hermione's fault and not Madam Pomfrey the schools Matron that was at fault. It wasn't as though her parents really disapproved of magic, but they were dentists after all.

Still, her parents never could be angry with here or long. They knew who her friends at Hogwarts were and they knew some of the things that she had done over the years. In their eyes their little daughter was growing into quite a heroic young woman. The fact that she was also the best student Hogwarts had seen in quite a few years didn't hurt either.

Hermione's parents, being Muggles with no magical ability, were sometimes wary of spells, charms and potions. "There are no quick fixes", and "Hard work will get you through" were her mothers two favorite catch phrases. Her fathers were "TANSTAAFL, There Ain't No Such Thing As A Free Lunch" and "When in doubt, Think!" 

Being of such rational minds Hermione was much surprised when, six years ago, she had received her first letter from Hogwarts inviting her to attend the school. The letter had arrived by a large, important looking brown owl. It had swooped into the open kitchen window, landing on the table in the middle of breakfast. The owl had then hooted twice as though in greeting before dropping the letter it was carrying and flying back out the open window. The only thing that kept her parents, and herself for that matter, from running out of the room screaming was that they were all to stunned to move. By now however, Owl Post as it was known in the Wizarding world was relatively common in the Granger household.

"Hermione," Her mother called out from downstairs. "Hedwig just arrived with a letter from Harry."

Hedwig was her friend Harry Potter's snowy white owl. She jumped up from her chair, dropping the notepad and pens in her lap onto her bed. Not bothering to turn off the television in her room she scampered excitedly down the stairs two at a time.

"Harry?" Hermione said in a questioning tone, a look of puzzled excitement on her face. Hermione had reason to be puzzled as Harry's Aunt and Uncle, the Dursley's, usually would not allow Harry to use Hedwig to send letters. Why, in between his first and second year at Hogwarts they had locked both Harry and Hedwig away so that Harry could never return to school.

"Yes, from Harry. I can read you know." Mrs. Granger said sarcastically. "Are the Dursley's being better this year?" she said, this time with obvious concern.

Hermione took the letter from her mother pursing her lips at the sarcastic quip she had just been given. It hadn't been an imprudent question. As she opened the letter to read it Hermione hoped that Harry hadn't done anything that would get him into trouble to send it.

_Dear Hermione,_

This will be quick as I don't have much time. The Dursley's are being worse than ever (if that's possible) and would be furious if they knew I was writing someone from Hogwarts.

I would love to come and visit you over the summer holidays. Truth be told I would consider visiting Voldemort just to get away from these pig headed Muggles. Your offer sounds very pleasant however.

Speaking of pig headed, you did invite Ron, didn't you? I know there is… friction between you two sometimes, but well.. I really want to see my two best friends get along. Lets let bygones be bygones, OK? 

So, how are you going to break me out of here? You hinted you had a way to get me without making the Dursley's have a stroke. Are your parents going to drive over to get me? I could always catch the Night Bus but that would mean magicing my way out as they lock me in at night. I don't want to use magic if I can help it. I'm already on first name basis with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Please Owl me with directions and date - time so I know what to do.

Harry

P.S. Thank you very much for the birthday card and the set of Quidditch pads. They may keep me alive this next year as we play against Slytherin. I don't think they're happy with Gryffindor's winning streak. And for some reason they blame me! Wonder why? 

Hermione knew very well why, as Harry was the star Seeker of the Gryffindor house team and possibly one of the best Quidditch players in the world. He had become the youngest player in a century their very first year at Hogwarts. Ever since he had shown phenomenal skill at the game and consistently led his team to victory. The Slytherin team, who's members included Draco Malfoy, were prone to cheating and very rough play. It hadn't helped them much against Gryffindor, which only spurred Slytherin to become more violent.

Hermione immediately set down to writing a reply to Harry's letter so that she could send it back with Hedwig. Hedwig seemed to know what she was doing and stared down at the letter she was writing, impatiently fluttering her wings now and then.

"Mom," Hermione said, "Give Hedwig some of that, will you?"

Her mother was making ham and cheese sandwiches for lunch. She put a few slices of cheese and some ham on a plate and a bowl of water next to Hedwig. Hedwig hooted her thanks and began to nibble on a bit of cheese. Mrs. Granger looked over Hermione's shoulder reading Harry's letter on the table as she set a plate with sandwiches next to Hermione.

"Thanks." said Hermione, absentmindedly chewing on her sandwich as she wrote a reply to Harry.

_Dear Harry,_

Yes, I invited Ron. We are on speaking terms. Actually we've been talking on the phone quite a bit. Lift your chin off the floor and shut your mouth. Ron is trying really hard to be nice. 

Ronald Weasley. The cause of so much hope and heart ache for Hermione at Hogwarts. She had always been attracted to Ron. He was always there, his red hair acting like a fiery beacon for her soul. And fire was what it usually came to. Some of the verbal rows they had had over the past few years could peel the paint from walls. All Hermione would have to do was give him a perfectly reasonable reminder about his home work and Ron could be counted on to get all hacked off. For Hermione and Ron it was a game in which Harry usually acted a referee. But things had changed of late. The truth was, Ron was being too nice. It was bugging Hermione the way he was always biting his tongue and not retorting to her scolding like he normally did. She had theories as to his behavior, none of which she really cared for. Was he acting this way because Harry told Ron to be nice to her, and if so why? Or was Ron restraining himself of his own volition? Was Ron trying to appeal to her romantically. Did she dare to dream?

No. Ron was worried about Harry and would never get involved with her. It would leave Harry feeling left out, and though he would never admit it Harry needed his friends terribly. That was what Hermione and Ron always talked about. Or rather they danced and skirted around the issue. Neither one could openly express just how worried they were for their friend. Just how much they feared for his life.

We, my parents and I, are coming to collect you on Saturday, August tenth. We should be there around 10:00 in morning. This will give us three weeks before the new term to go to Diagon Alley to get supplies as well as all the other things we have planed. My parents really are anxious to get a chance to spend time with you and the Weasleys. The Weasleys will not be coming by Privet Drive however. They will meet up with us when we get to our destination. So, don't worry about your Aunt and Uncle. My parents are Muggles. The Dursley's are Muggles. They should be able to get along.

Just about the whole Weasley family is coming. Charley is tied up in Romania with his Dragons and you know Percy would never take time off from Ministry work. Everyone else should be there though.

Bill and Mr. Weasley are coming because of all the dark stuff going on. Professor Dumbledore has been in almost daily contact with Ron's dad and his brother Bill because of You-Know-Who. Strange things are afoot. Dumbledore even hinted about getting my help, but he was really vague so I can't talk much about it. He wants a face-to-face meeting with the Weasleys and a few others. I suggested that it be done outside of the Wizarding world to prevent You-Know-Who from finding out. His spies are inside the Ministry already, I tell you.

That was as far as she could explain her role in all this to Harry. All she dared to explain to anyone. Especially Harry. He would find out more later, she knew she couldn't help it. But she had to keep him from finding out just how deep the rabbit hole went. If Harry found out, or Merlin forbid Ron, just what she was doing. Well, she knew that they would act the hero and try to save her. She couldn't let them ruin her plan. All their lives might depend on it.

We are going to a cabin by a lake south of Bristol that my parents have rented for the summer. It used to be part of the facilities of a summer camp that closed down years ago so it should be large enough for everyone. I can't really believe that they are doing this though. First, they are taking off work for weeks at a time. Second, they are going to spend it with a Wizarding family. Third they are hosting some Wizard meeting to fight the dark forces.

The location was a downright lie. Well, she thought it was. Even she didn't know where they were going exactly. The population was supposed to consist of nothing bigger or more intelligent than a fox. Definitely nothing with two legs and an upright gait. The rest was total fact. When her parents had announced their intentions to Hermione she had been speechless, something quite unlike her character.

I think it has to do with the fact that I'm growing up in their eyes now. They want to be more a part of our world.. the Wizarding world I mean. I think they are afraid that after next year I might just Apparate away,_ never to return. Mom keeps asking me about Ron. Dad even talked to him for nearly half an hour the other day on the phone. Later he said, "I like that boy Ron, good enough head on his shoulders and his heart is in the right place." That is High Praise indeed coming from my father._

I know you don't get a chance with Dudley hogging the TV with his mindless shows all the time, or with your uncle keeping you from getting The Daily Profit, but I've been watching the news everyday. Dumbledore asked me to keep an eye out for "dark signs" and to "use my knowledge and skills in Arithmancy to detect the fingerprints of the Dark Lord." – his words. Didn't understand at first, but now…

Oh, why did she have to put that in? She hardly needed to remind Harry of You-Know-Who. Why did she write that? 'Trust your instincts.' Hermione told herself. Yes, she was lying to Harry again. The first creative way to lie. Tell part of the truth. She just hoped that Harry would accept the part she had just fed him. Now to distract him…

__

You better make up your mind about Ginny early on this year. I know you didn't mean to string her along last year but.. You really don't know her like I do. Girls talk, and though she may seem shy around you, I can tell you she definitely is NOT. She is a Weasley through and through. If you allow her to think she has a chance and then chose to date Cho Chang- well, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named will be the least of your problems. Ginny is a great ally, but I would hate to have her as an enemy. Frankly, you will be lucky to live through 6th year if you don't do right by her.

That's about it. Try to think about what Ron would like for Christmas in case I need to get it at Diagon Alley. And if he asks about me get him to go small, I know he can't really afford much. As long as his heart is in the right place.

Love,

Hermione

P.S. Snuffles and Lupin should also be making appearances!

Yes, that should do it, thought Hermione. She closed up the letter and started to give it to Hedwig, who had finished her snack by now. Hedwig grasped the letter and cocked her head to one side looking at Hermione questioningly.

"Oh, it's for Harry Hedwig. Sorry." said Hermione, apologetically.

Hedwig clicked her beak in approval, then took off, back out the open window.

"She really is a smart one, that owl." 

"Yes, she is Mom." Said Hermione, staring out the window as Hedwig flew into the distance and out of sight. "But she's not as smart as Crookshanks." obvious pride in her voice.

As if on cue, a large ginger colored cat with a bottle-brush tail and squashed flat face bounded into the kitchen. It began to walk around Hermione's feet, stroking himself against her legs.

"Hedwig knows better than to bring mice into this house." Hermione's mother said disapprovingly. She motioned toward Crookshanks with Harry's letter that she had picked up to read, and pointed at a small gray mass that had been deposited at Hermione's feet. Crookshanks seemed to smile with pride and started purring.

"Oh, no. Crookshanks. How many times? Take that back outside." Hermione pointed back in the direction that Crookshanks had entered the room.

Crookshanks looked as though he had just been insulted but picked up the mouse and walked out of the room, his nose up in the air.

"He's your cat, Hermione. You need to be firmer."

"I know, it's just that Crookshanks doesn't like store bought cat food." exasperation evident in the sigh that followed. "What am I supposed to do with a magical cat that's dead set in his ways?"

"The exact question I ask myself about your father on a daily basis." Mrs. Granger said, with a wink toward Hermione.

Hermione giggled, "Is that anyway to talk about my dear father?" Hermione tried to make a scowling face and shook a finger at her mother. "I should hope that you would be more respectful of your Husband, Woman." she said with mock anger. 

"That's a laugh!" and they both did.

"I really need to get some more work done before Dad gets home" Hermione said, distaste at the prospect of more work evident in her voice. "When will he be back anyway?"

"Not till late tonight, he has to make sure that all the partners know what to do while we are away." Her mother said wistfully. "Not that it matters. We will be taking the computer. He wants to be able to use e-mail."

"Oh, but mom, the computer won't work. The Weasleys, Harry, even myself; we are far to magical. You don't know how much I've had to restrain myself to keep from frying it.

"We will have almost a fortnight before the.. ah, meeting.. Albus Dumbledore said no magic." Her mother looked concerned.

"Oh. I hadn't thought about that. It will give me another week to finish. Good idea." The prospect of having almost two more weeks than she had originally thought brightened the look in her eye considerably

"I do have them, on occasion. Every once in a while."

Hermione giggled at that, kissed her mother on the cheek, and went back upstairs to her room and the TV droning on as it had before she came down for lunch.

Hermione had been scanning the last two weeks, since the summer holiday started, for the signs of evil. She had been writing down notes about seemingly unrelated events. Her notepad contained many pages with her neat handwriting in color-coded ink. Events had been marked with little symbols like stars, and arrows. Here and there the initials "L.V.", "M.M." and "A.D." appeared. There was so much information that she had broken down and started to use her father's computer. This was another thing that made Hermione different. She was trying to program a Muggle computer to do magical Arithmancy. 

A year ago she would have never been able to. Now, however, she had finally learned enough to tackle a task that most witches, young or old, considered to be impossible. Even if they were to have considered a computer as anything other than another Muggle artifact, few witches or wizards would have attempted what Hermione was attempting. 

"It can't be done." Hermione had told her father a week ago. "I'm only one week out of school and I already have so much information that all the Arithmancors in Britain couldn't figure out all the sums."

"Nothing is impossible" her father had said. "Maybe you are not looking in the right place."

"It's not Geography, Dad." She had said annoyed that he could make such a simple mistake, even for a Muggle. "Arithmancy is a kind of math."

"Yes, dear. And what do we have out here in the Muggle world that's good with numbers?" her father said, tipping the dentistry equipment catalog he had been salivating over in the direction of his desk.

Now that Hermione had been working on her program for a week she was starting to see patterns emerge. A vague reference to a shimmering green skull in the night was obviously the work of the Death Eaters. But few would have seen that a rash of house fires was the work of the same group. Fewer still would have looked twice at a few traffic accidents. And she was certain that no one, no one else in the world, knew that that government was collapsing because of Lord Voldemort. No, her report to Dumbledore wasn't going to be at all cheerful.


End file.
